Kaos Balsorano
Kaos is an ex-templar of the Atalante military, known as a brilliant tactician as an airship commander and the slayer of close to a dozen powerful dragons. He was a celebrated officer along with his brother Rah Balsorano, but after the airship crash which led to his brother's death he retired his military career early and became secluded to his home in Nagarea. He now travels around Atalante doing odd jobs for money on his personal airship, the Phoenix King. Appearance Kaos is six feet tall, taller than a usual farraige human of Atalante. He has a thick set of black hair and a trimmed beard that he fusses over (to the hilarity of others). He is muscular due to military training, but also has numerous burns and scars from faulty ekati engines, majbreath incidents, and dragon fire. His left arm has a twitch due to nerve damage to the inside of his arm that never healed properly. Personality Even before the airship crash, Kaos was always the sarcastic type who would constantly use dry wit to make those he didn't like seemed inferior or dumber than himself. This wit also lends itself to his tactics in battle, using dangerous stunts and moves in order to win his battles on airships. Though insane at times, his tactics were usually very successful and his subordinates have gotten used to his nutso plans. However; this insanity and dry wit was matched by a compassion he had in life that few could rival. His insane plans, though dangerous, would never mean sacrifice of life as decoys or because of precarious positioning unless he could be part of the group, and would never ask his men under him to do something he would not. This made his men fiercely loyal to him. He was also known to be a party animal, and one who liked his alcohol strong and nearby at almost any time of day. However, after his airship crashed his personality was significantly changed. Though his sarcasm and wit were still intact, his compassion was completely inverted into cynicism and a grey view of the world. With his retirement this cynicism only got worse, to the point where the only people who he might care for besides himself are good friends or those who remind him of bad situations he himself has been in. History Kaos had a particularly troubling childhood. Days after he was born a dragon attacked his home and destroyed it. Only him and his brother survived thanks to his fleeing brother, with his father killed trying to stop the dragon while his mother was slain due to collateral damage from the battle. From there they were forced to flee to the city of Vigora with a guard named Fernando who was friendly with their father. There they became homeless vagrants, stealing food and hiding out any place they could for years. Because of this, Kaos developed a Machiavellian-type of personality early on despite his brother and Fernando's explanations that they were only stealing to survive. Soon after Kaos had turned twelve, he decided to steal a sword he had noticed Rah wanted for his brother's birthday. Unfortunately, the sword was guarded by members of the Torikku family and he was caught in the act. They were impressed by his skill of actually acquiring the sword under their noses, and the kitsune decided to hire him as a thief and pickpocket. For a few months Kaos was one of the Torikku's best pickpockets, until his brother found out. Rah was furious with Kaos and forced him to stop working for the Torikku. However, the family wasn't happy about that and tried to kill Rah so they get their pickpocket back and it had almost worked had Fornando not sacrificed himself to save Rah. Horrified at what the Torikku had done, he convinced Rah to follow him to Bosmori where there were no Torikku. At Bosmori their lives improved greatly. Unlike Vigora, Bosmori was a smaller city and much more sympathetic with its citizens. Soon after they had arrived, they were found by the head of the guard Jamei Morseyo. Seeing as their father had died, he adopted them and raised them along with his own son Damian. The three became fast friends, even when Kaos and Rah would get Damian into trouble a lot. They also went to school for the first time thanks to Jamei, though they had a hard time fitting in due to their illiteracy and the restrictive surroundings they were not used to. Fortunately, thanks to Damian tutoring them and their own competitiveness having them trying to learn faster than each other, they were relatively quick in learning. Though both did still have a bit of trouble reading even to this day for Kaos, not only because of a limited education but due to dyslexia, they graduated with good marks and did Jamei proud. It was then that they overheard Jamei worrying about school prices and how he was losing lots of money fast. Worried that they were becoming too much of a burden to him, they decided to join the military to repay their debts to Jamei. In military school they excelled much more than in the universities of Bosmori, especially in ship engineering. However, the two brothers did start to drift from each other as Kaos was more into airships and Rah was more into ships of the sea. But even then they were close, helping each other whenever possible. A few years later and after a promotion or two, they finally paid off Jamei. Jamei, happy for their success, had a surprise for both of them: Damian wanted to go into the military as well and Jamei had paid off the recruiters to let Kaos and Rah teach him. Both extremely happy and worried about teaching Damian, the brothers were good if chaotic teachers to Damian. After many promotions for all three, they soon became templars and paladin respectively so skilled that even the masestres were proud. Kaos' feats mostly revolved around the Genocide of the Atalante Dragons, having killed three on his own and six with strong companies of soldiers. He was also known for skilled airship attacks and defenses when it came to pirates. Then Kaos' life changed with the infamous airship crash. Rah had gone to visit his brother and Damian(who had happened to be assigned with Kaos for that particular assignment) for a reunion. The details are hazy at this point, but somehow the ship lost control and crashed into one of the Catalonin Mountains. The result was a catastrophic military mishap that the government couldn't find the culprit of, the death of Rah, and the retirement of Kaos and Damian a few weeks later. Ever since then he has remained recluse in his home, tended by a elvish friend he had befriended on his adventures and taking odd jobs to support his home with Damian as the captain of his ship. Category:Characters Category:Articles by User:Oblivion26